Pills
by DemonSlayerPrincess
Summary: Kagome does it all from trying to get through school to helping her friends in the Feudal Era find the remaining jewel shards, but what if it begins to get too much for her?
1. Chapter 1

Title: Pills

Description: Kagome does it all from trying to get through school to helping her friends in the Feudal Era find the remaining jewel shards, but what if it begins to get too much for her?

Disclaimer: Inuyasha and its characters belong to Rumiko Takahashi.

Chapter 1

Kagome tapped her number two pencil on her desk nervously as she stared down at her history exam.

'This is ridiculous,' she thought with a sigh, 'I've been going back and forth to the feudal era now, but when I have a test over it, I'm stumped.'

"Ok, class," the teacher spoke, "put down your pencils and I will collect your exams."

Kagome groaned as she sunk slightly in her seat.

After class, Kagome's friends looked at each other with nervous glances before looking at their miserable looking friend who walked ahead of them on the sidewalk, it was apparent she didn't do well.

"Cheer up Kagome," Yumi said going up to her, "it wasn't that big of a test anyway."

Her other two friends come up to her too, "Are you kidding, that test was one of the most important history exams for the class," Ayumi blurted out, she had always been so good at school.

"Ayumi," Eri and Yumi hissed.

"Oops."

"Cheer up Kagome," Eri started, "maybe the teacher will let you take it again," she said hopeful.

"I doubt it," Kagome sighed as she had done so many times at her desk.

Her friends hoped food would get the test off her mind, but surprisingly it didn't. So they were nice enough to walk Kagome all the way to her house.

Waving goodbye, Kagome slunk up the stairs that led to her home, sadly staring at the steps as she took them.

She entered the house gloomily and right away her mother looked at her worried.

"Kagome dear, did something bad happen at school?"

"Yeah, I failed my exam," Kagome told her, almost in tears.

"Aw," her mother said placing an arm around her shoulders, "and you were studying hard on it too."

Kagome looked away from her. In truth, Kagome had been so busy in the feudal era the past few days with fighting demons with the others to looking for shards, that she only had time to study during night when everyone else was asleep and even then she didn't pass.

"I'm going back to the feudal era," Kagome announced just as her grandfather and brother entered the room.

"Again," grandpa said with a shake of his head, "it is getting more difficult to come up with something to tell your teachers when you're away."

"How about a simple cold," Kagome suggested then thought about it, hoping she wouldn't jinx herself.

"I will just tell them you came down with a terrible flu bug," he said triumphantly as he head back into the living room.

Kagome let out a deep breath, that was her grandpa for you, making things more difficult than they were.

Kagome sulkily headed upstairs to pack her usually things for the other era, including her flashlight again for more studying; she did have other exams coming up.

She had remembered what her mother said about getting plenty of sleep, maybe she should do that instead of studying, or better yet both.

Kagome sighed, but how was she to do both and help collect jewel shards during the day? She would just have to manage her time.

She went into the bathroom and opened the mirror cabinet where they kept most of their medicines.

She scanned throught them and saw the one she was looking for. She picked the small bottle up and read the label, it was prescription sleeping pills. Her mom's doctor had give them to her a while back with permission to take a few, but now her mother didn't need them.

She put the bottle into her yellow bag before heading back downstairs.

"Bye mom, grandpa, Souta," she said before leaving.

As she made her way to the well she thought about how she was going to schedule her time. She figured she would help the others during the day, study a little before taking one of the sleeping pills and hopefully waking up early to study some more before it was time for breakfast.

She got to the well and stopped with a smile, knowing she could do all of this if she really worked at it. She could help the others and get good grades, it was fool proof.

Nothing bad could happen, right?

A/N: yeah, another story, lol, hope you guys like this one so far, I'm hoping to update some of my others real soon as well, please review.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Kagome let go of the arrow she held positioned and it zoomed straight at a demon, causing it to disappear in pinkish dust.

"Hiraikotsu," yelled Sango sending her giant boomerang whizzing through several demons.

Miroku tossed a few sutras at once that stuck onto the heads of some of the flying demons ending them immediately before spinning around and hitting a couple with his staff.

"Wind scar," Inuyasha shouted as he brought down his mighty sword. Light surrounded the area and when it passed there were no more demons left.

Inuyasha stood there proudly smiling as he held his sword over his shoulder for a few seconds before returning it to its home.

Amongst all the chaos that had been, Kagome bent down and picked up a small blackish stone. As she did it turned into a brilliant pink color by her touch.

Kagome let out a relieved sigh.

The others come over to her and Miroku took the stone from Kagome, "Well looks like we weren't the only ones after this shard," he said as an afterthought.

Kagome nodded as she covered up a yawn.

"What's wrong Kagome?" asked Sango seeing the miko's tired expression.

"Are you tired Kagome?" asked Shippo as he jumped upon her shoulder.

At these words, Inuyasha stared at her a little worried.

Kagome smiled droopy eyed and to answer both questions, she said, "Yeah, I've been trying to study at night so that I can pass my exams."

"Feh," said Inuyasha, "I don't see why you try so hard, I would think getting the shards before Naraku and getting decent sleep would be more important," he said crossing his arms and turning from them.

Kagome smiled at the half demon, she could tell that he was concerned about her, though he wouldn't show it much around the others.

"Well how about we find a nice village to stay in tonight, maybe you can sleep better if we're in a comfier place than the outdoors," Miroku suggested with a slight hint of concern in his own voice.

Kagome nodded, "Don't worry, I plan to get good sleep tonight," she said stretching as they headed on their way.

It wasn't too long until they found a cozy looking village, which as Miroku put it, "seemed free from any negative spiritual energy."

Once they got settled in a hut, Inuyasha went to catch some fish for dinner and Miroku went 'investigating any clues of Naraku.'

Kagome sifted through her bag, Shippo watched her and across the room Sango spent this extra time to take care of her weapons, mostly her Hiraikotsu.

"What's that Kagome?" asked Shippo, watching her closely to see if she would give him any candy.

Kagome sensed this and pulled out a lollipop for him, which he thanked her for and started enjoying. But when she could tell he was still interested in the small bottle she answered him.

"This is called sleeping pills."

"Sleeping..pills," Shippo repeated with a confused face.

"Yeah, they help you sleep when you have trouble sleeping,"

Sango took this time to look over at her friends with a curious frown as she wiped of her boomerang with a rag.

Kagome continued, "I've been so stressed with these tests that I've been having trouble sleeping."

"But you're tired," Shippo said not understanding why she couldn't just fall asleep.

"Yeah, but my thoughts keep me awake, hopefully not anymore."

Sango stared down at her weapon in thought; she had a bad feeling about these pill things.

A/N: I apologize for another short chapter, but please review and I'll try better next time;)


End file.
